emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2110 (27th August 1996)
Plot Sarah gives Robert and Andy some food whilst Jack tries to ring Andy's grandma. There is no reply. He suspects that she is just blind drunk, but Sarah persuades him to go to Leeds and see for himself. Rachel and Steve have been left alone at the dinner party. They seem to be enjoying each other's company. Sarah tucks Robert and Andy up in bed. Steve offers Rachel a serious job as his assistant now that Faye has left. She reminds him that she is now an aerobics instructor. Jack arrives at Andy's flat in Leeds. He finds the body of Andy's grandma. She is dead. The next morning, Linda drives up to Holdgate Farm. Roy is not excited at the prospect of another day working at the holiday village. Linda asks him to help her and Biff plan the wedding. Jack describes seeing the body to Sarah. He feels that he should be the one to break the news to Andy, but Sarah says that they should leave it to the social services. They wonder what will happen to Andy now. Betty is still moaning on about her bent bike to Vic and Viv. She is calling the Dingles all sorts of names when Reverend Burns walks in. He informs them his authority has now been expanded by the Bishop and he is in charge of Emmerdale, St Margaret's Church in Connelton as well as St Mary's in Hotten. He is on his way to Holdgate Farm. Betty tells him all about the Dingles and her bike, but then feels really bad when Lisa arrives with it all fixed up. Betty is grateful and offers to buy Lisa a drink later. Dave helps the Sugdens out on the farm. It looks like Jack is going to have to break the news to Andy about his grandma as the social worker has not turned up. Biff finds out the real reason why Chris has gone to California. Andy takes the news of his grandma's death quite well. He wonders whether his dad will be allowed out of prison for the funeral. Biff, Seth and Roy laugh about Chris and the treatment that he must be receiving at the fertility clinic. Carmel, the social worker, arrives at the farm. She tells Jack and Sarah that Andy will probably be placed in a temporary foster home until a permanent place can be found for him. Andy hears this and shouts that he wants to stay with the Sugdens. The Sugdens do not think that it is right that Andy has to stay with strangers whilst he is grieving. The social worker explains that Andy is a difficult child and they have had trouble placing him before. Jack offers to look after him until a permanent home is found. Reverend Burns turns up at Holdgate Farm. Jan is immediately defensive as the vicar tells her that he was given directions by Betty, thinking she has been gossiping. She becomes rather aggressive with the vicar telling him all about her stealing and mugging and that she is fed up with people interfering. He has actually only called round to talk about Linda's wedding so she is embarrassed. Viv calls for Terry to go for their dancing lessons. Alan comments that Terry has got a renewed spring in his step. Betty is pleased with Lisa's repairs to her bike. She makes Seth buy them both a drink and then starts to interrogate Steve about Faye. He shuts her up by telling her about Chris and his fertility treatment. Jan and the vicar have enjoyed their chat. He seems to have helped Jan come to terms with her problems and she tells Ned that she is willing to face everyone in The Woolpack again. She realises that she has to for Linda's sake. Viv is still worried about Scott joining the army. She and Terry are waiting for prospective dancing students at the holiday village. She is scared that Scott will turn out like Reg. Terry is about to reassure her, but Roy comes in and puts on some dance music that he claims will draw people in. The social worker has told Jack and Sarah that Andy's mum is actually alive, but that she prostitutes herself for drug money. They wonder how long they will have Andy with them. Roy explains that his tape is jungle music. Viv and Terry are not impressed and put on Frank Sinatra instead. Jan goes into the Woolpack and Alan welcomes her. She tells him that she just wants to put everything behind her now. Ned is bored of wedding talk already. He and Jan have to stress to Linda that she must lower her sights about what she wants. Viv and Terry receive Vic's wholehearted blessing to carry on with the dancing lessons. Steve turns up at Rachel's with a bottle of wine. She confides that she is not sure whether she wants Chris's treatment to be successful. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast *Reverend Burns - David Hobbs *Carmel Morgan - Kay Purcell Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, Robert Sugden's bedroom, field, yard and stairs *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown flats in Leeds - Corridor and Granny Hopwood's flat *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse living room and hallway *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Office and garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holiday Village Notes *Kay Purcell makes a pre-Cynthia Daggert appearance as Carmel Morgan. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes